fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
♪♫; Campagne: Sessie 5 (SV)
thumb|left|700px Per toeval en taart worden zes lieden met elkaar opgescheept als een verjaardagsfeest volledig in het water valt...omdat een enge dame met een leger skeletten een maskerade veroorzaakt. Affijn, dat komt later wel. Eerst maar eens uit deze hele situatie komen. Samenvatting De party zit aan het kampvuur als Márij ontwaakt en haar een beetje chaotisch verteld wat er allemaal gebeurd is. Lorcan dringt aan om verder te reizen. Undyne voelt zich nog steeds niet helemaal fit en blijft een beetje achteraan de groep bij Lorcan hangen. De party reist terug richting de herberg waar het gestolen boek van Mason Collin moet liggen. Inahani speelt niet bijzonder succesvol op de fluit waarnaar Márij een poging doet die veel beter klinkt. Plotseling bespeurd Márij brandt. Een enorme vlammenzee komt in hoog tempo op hen af en de groep zet het op het rennen. Het lukt Celia niet om water te vinden. In een poging het vuur af te remmen, steelt Meredith het Holy Water van Undyne en trekt er een spoor mee achter zich aan. Niemand heeft gezien of het effect heeft. De party weet een snelstromende rivier te bereiken waar ze niet doorheen kunnen waden, maar wel overheen te springen valt. Márij geeft haar viool aan Nalimah. Daarna springt de bard met gemak naar de overkant, vangt Nalima’s touw en bindt deze vast aan een boom. Aan de overkant wordt het touw ook vast gemaakt aan een boom, zodat de rest van de party zonder problemen naar de overkant kunnen klimmen. Meredith gaat als eerste, maar het touw knapt in het midden. De dragonborn valt in het water, maar weet zich nog net aan Márij’s einde van het touw vast te grijpen. Celia springt ook naar de overkant en helpt Meredith samen met Márij uit het water te trekken. De arm van de dragonborn is uit de kom en haar hand ligt open. Ondertussen probeert Nalima (met Márij’s viool) ook de overkant te bereiken. Ze doet dit door een einde stroomopwaarts een overhangende boom in te klimmen. De tak onder haar breekt en Nalima wordt meegesleurd door de stroming. Ze mist zowel Inahani’s poging haar te redden als Celia’s uitgestoken hand. In een paniek springt Inahani achter haar aan. Márij rent nog een eind achter hen aan in de hoop nog te kunnen helpen, maar haar pad wordt geblokkeerd door glibberige rotsen waar ze niet voorbij komt. Ze besluit terug te gaan en heelt Merediths verwondingen. In de tussentijd gooit Lorcan Undyne naar de overkant en weet hij zelf ook de overkant te hangen. De vlammen slaan inmiddels via de overhangende bomen over naar de andere oever en het overgebleven gedeelte van de party moet het weer op het rennen voor het vuur. Op een gegeven moment merken ze dat de vlammen niet verder komen en dat de brand helemaal geen schade heeft gedaan. De party beseft dat het allemaal een illussie was. Rust is ze echter niet gegund. Terwijl iedereen aan het uithijgen is, worden ze aangevallen door bomen en hun lianen. Meredith ziet het te laat en wordt gegrepen. Lorcan en Celia vallen de bomen aan, maar geen van hun aanvallen heeft de gewenste uitwerking. Celia vlucht. Márij gebruikt Disguise zelf in een poging om als een ent (LOTR term hier) over te komen (het lijkt meer op een mislukte bonsaiboom, maar goed. In Sylvan roept ze: “Wacht!” De bomen vallen stil en de party gaat er stilletjes vandoor. Vlakbij ontdekken ze een boom waar een kinderlijkje aan is opgehangen. Het is een achtjarige menselijke boerenjongen. Zijn voeten zijn op ongelijke hoogte afgesneden (enkel en halverwege de kuit), maar de verhanginging was uiteindelijk de doodsoorzaak. Niemand herkent de jongen. Lorcan is hevig ontdaan en haalt de jongen van de boom. Een beetje onwennig gaat de groep weer verder. Een paar uur later komt de party aan bij een open plek. Deze wordt afgebakend door een perfecte cirkel van paddestoelen, slechts onderbroken door een huisje wat half op de open plek staat en half in het bos. Binnen de cirkel bevindt zich een tuin waar allemaal popachtige wezens met opgenaaide grijnzen aan het werk zijn. Ze ogen niet zeer gelukkig. Wanneer de groep de open plek nadert, lopen ze frontaal tegen het altaar aan dat binnen de cirkel staat. Hier ligt het jongetje op wat ze Lorcan eerder uit de boom had gehaald. Tegen de muur van het huisje staat Márij’s viool. Niemand in de groep wil de cirkel binnentreden, maar Márij loopt met een boog richting het huisje om te kijken of er een manier is om bij haar viool te komen. Dan gaat de deur open en treedt de heks naar buiten. Márij probeert zich nog achter het huis te verstoppen, maar de heks heeft hen allemaal al gezien en nodigt hen uit dichterbij te komen (wat niemand vertrouwt). Vanaf hier lopen gebeurtenissen en acties een beetje door elkaar. De bard mag haar viool komen halen en krijgt de opmerking dat mensen alleen maar nemen zonder er iets voor terug te geven. Márij oppert dat ze het ook prima vind om op de fluit van Inahani te spelen (niemand durft echt dichterbij te komen). Een beetje afwachtend proberen Márij en Meredith haar uit te horen. De heks blijkt “Auntie” te heten, of zo mag de party haar in ieder geval noemen. Na nog wat gepraat, gooit Auntie een hand met een kwallentatoeage richting de partyleden bij het altaar. Vervolgens knipt ze met haar vingers en brengen de vervloekte poppen de bewusteloze lichamen van Inahani en Nalima naar buiten toe. Ze missen allebei wat ledematen (Inahani mist haar rechterhand en oog, Nalima haar oor en linkerhand). Van Auntie krijgen we te weten dat ze ongeveer 300 jaar geleden een deal heeft gesloten met een aantal dorpjes in de buurt van dit bos. Er heerst blijkbaar een gevaar in de bossen die de heks voor hen op afstand houdt. In ruil daarvoor hebben honderd families beloofd van ze hun eerstgeborenen tien generaties lang zullen afstaan aan de heks. Dit is in een contract vastgelegd (waar ze zeker één kopie van heeft). Een aantal families (een stuk of zeven) houden zich echter niet aan het contract. De heks vraagt de party om er voor te zorgen dat de eerstgeborenen alsnog naar haar toe gebracht worden. In ruil daarvoor worden Nalima en Inahani genezen en zijn ze vrij om te gaan. De party moet echter wel een contract ondertekenen en hun ziel als borg geven. Het zou prettig zijn als ze de eerstgeborenen binnen een jaar afleveren bij de heks. Categorie:Lyria Epica Categorie:Lyria Epica: informatie Categorie:Mvs109 Categorie:Mvs109: informatie Categorie:Informatie: per verhaal